The New Students
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: The New Students = Rowdyruff Boys ............. The Rowdyruff Boys = Trouble???


The New Students _[**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys. I don't know who does though. Please don't kill me for those two reasons. Sue me but I won't be able to pay you. I do own Ms. Umiko and Sally Ryuuko. If you want to use those feel free to do so. I hope that I'm not offending anyone thinking that I might have stolen your ideas. Trust me I didn't. The ideas are not completely mine and not completely another's. If you think that I stole your idea, I'm telling you now, **SORRY!** Well, enough of my babbling. On with the story!]_  
  


**~The New Students~**  
Written By: The Angel of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

It was 7:00 in the morning and in the Utonium home, you could hear the lovely voice of Blossom. "C'mon you guys! I don't want to be late for class," Blossom called out. "I'm here!" Bubbles exclaimed as she zipped to the room. "Me too!" Buttercup said running down the stairs.   


The girls were now 15 and in the 9th grade (Sophomores). Blossom is the smartest, Bubbles, the most enthusiastic cheer dancer, and Buttercup, the most energetic athlete. All the bad guys were already in jail in other countries, either doing community service or just plain doing nothing. Monsters were not constantly roaming the city meaning it was a tad bit peaceful.  


"Do you guys always have to look like cheerleaders?" Buttercup asked. "Well, I'd rather look like a cheerleader than a tomboy." Bubbles said then stick her tongue out at Buttercup. "Ok. Stop this babbling and let's go to school." Blossom interrupted before it gets worse. "Ok!" the two exclaimed and they went to the kitchen and got their lunches. "Bye dad! We're off to school!" Blossom said then the three flew off to school.  


======================================================================================  


"Boys! Time to go to school!" a lady calls out. Yeah mom! We'll be there in a minute." a boy in red shouts out. "Wow! We'll be going to school. I wonder how school here's gonna be like." a boy in blue said. "Duh! It's gonna be boring because we can't fight." a boy in green replies. "Boomer, I'm sure school's gonna be great here. Heck, it might be better than the last one." the boy in red said while looking at the boy in blue. "And please put it in your head that school's for learning and not for fighting Butch. I don't want you to get in trouble since this is our first day." the boy said while looking at the boy in green. "Ok. I won't get in trouble Brick. I hope the Powerpuffs are in the same school as us." Butch said. "Well, let's go! We don't have all day." Boomer said. "Mom! We're off to school! See ya later!" Brick shouted to their mom. "Bye kids! Have fun!" their mom said. With that, the boys flew to school.  


======================================================================================  


The girls were in homeroom. It was their first subject. "Class! Settle down! Before we start with the lessons, we have three new students. Boys! Please come in.," the teacher said. Brick, Boomer and Butch came in. "Class, meet Boomer…" "Heya!" Boomer said. "…Brick…" "Hello!" Brick said. "…and Butch." "Hey there!" Butch said. "Please treat them with utmost respect and please teach them all the rules and regulations that they might need to learn. And also, please make friends with them." The teacher said. "Brick, sit next to Blossom, Boomer, sit next Bubbles and Butch, next to Buttercup." The teacher said. "Girls, please be their school guide for the time being. And, Buttercup, no fighting." The teacher continues. After that, the boys flew to their seats and the lessons were started.  


======================================================================================  


The bell rang and the girls went out the classroom and made their way to their next class. "Aren't they the Rowdyruff boys?" Blossom wondered. "I'm sure they are." Buttercup said. "I thought we destroyed them. What are we gonna do this time?" Bubbles said. "For now, nothing. Ms. Umiko said that we have to be their guides." Blossom said. "Well, there they are. I'm gonna take Butch and bring him to his next class. Blossom, you take Brick and Bubbles will take Boomer." Buttercup said. "You know Buttercup, you have quite a knack for being the leader." Bubbles complimented. "Thanks!" Buttercup said in appreciation.  


The Powerpuff girls walked to the Rowdyruff boys. "Hey guys, we'll take you to your next class." Blossom said. "Well, I have Biology next." Brick said. "Arts for mine." Boomer said. "And mine's English." Butch said. "Well, that's a coincidence. Blossom has Bio next, Bubbles has Art and I have English next." Buttercup said. "Well Buttercup, seems like you had the partners right. Well, let's go. Don't wanna be late." Bubbles said. "Meet ya guys later at lunch." Brick said. "Shall we go?" Brick asked Blossom. "Sure. Let's" Blossom said. And all of them walked to their respected classes.  


======================================================================================  


The lunch bell just rang and everyone dashed out the classroom. The girls were in every class that their male counterparts were in. At lunch, they were all seated at a table. "Biology was hard. I didn't expect it to be that hard." Brick complained. "You'll get used to it. Trust me. You were great at trigonometry." Blossom said. "Arts was easy. I just love coloring and drawing." Boomer said. "You were good at making poems too." Bubbles complimented Boomer. "English was ok, I guess. Buttercup was a cool partner in computer too." Butch said "Well, you had all those cool ideas in your head. I just needed to trigger your brain so they would come out." Buttercup said. The bell rang again signaling the end of lunch. "Let's go! All of us are in Physical Education." Bubbles said. "Cool! Time to kick butt!" Butch said. "I know what you mean Butch." Buttercup said. With that, all of them walked to the gym.  


======================================================================================  


"Let's play some baseball!" Brick said. "Now your talking bro!" Boomer said. "Can I join?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah can we?" Blossom asked. "I guess that's all right" Brick said. "Yeah!" Bubbles and Blossom exclaimed. "I'm staying. I'll be running around here and do some kicks and punches later." Buttercup said. "I'm staying too. Maybe Buttercup and I can spar later." Butch said, then looked at Buttercup. "If it's okay with you of course." he said. "Sure. Why not." Buttercup said. " Well, if you guys change your minds, we'll be outside." Blossom said. And the four went outside to play baseball.  


======================================================================================  


The greens were running around the gym at the same speed. "Umm…are you sure it's okay with you that I spar with you?" Butch asked. "Look, you've been asking me that question for a million times now and I've always answered yes." Buttercup said. "Ok. It's just that, in our old school, nobody wants to spar with us." Butch said. "Maybe because they know you guys are the Rowdyruff boys." Buttercup said. Butch stopped dead in his tracks. "Y-y-you know we're the R-r-rowdyruff?" Butch asked. Buttercup stopped running and walked backed to Butch. "Watcha expect? Of course we do. Powerpuffs never forget who they fight." Buttercup asked. After hearing that, Butch fainted. "Great." Buttercup sarcastically said.  


======================================================================================  


"You girls are good." Brick said. "Well, we've been playing baseball since we were kids." Blossom said. Boomer then noticed Buttercup walking out the gym to the field, carrying Butch in her arms. "Hey Buttercup! What happened to Butch?" Bubbles asked while running with Boomer at her side. Buttercup put Butch on a bench and explained what happened to the others. After the explanation, it was Boomer and Brick's turn to faint. It's a good thing that the girls have fast reflexes coz they were able catch the guys. "What is wrong with these guys? It's like they saw a ghost or something." Blossom said. "I think it's because they realized we're the Powerpuff. Buttercup did say that after she said we're the Powerpuff, that was when Butch fainted." Bubbles said. "You got a point there. But I think we should wake them up. It's almost time to go home." Buttercup said.  


After 15 minutes, the girls eventually got the guys to wake up. "Sorry about fainting there." Brick apologized. "No need for apologies just explanations." Blossom said. "We'll be glad to explain if you come to our house." Boomer said. "Why not now?" Bubbles asked. "It feels weird to explain it here and now." Butch said. "Well, if leader girl and dad would agree, sure." Buttercup said. Upon hearing that, the guys instantly hugged their counterparts. The girls blushed but didn't let the boys know about that. "Hey! We have to get dressed and go to our house to ask dad so, if you don't mind, stop hugging us." Buttercup said as politely as possible. "Oops! Sorry!" Butch apologized. With that, they went to the lockers and got dressed. As the bell rung, they flew to the Powerpuffs' house. Once the professor said yes, they flew to the Rowdyruffs' house.  


======================================================================================  


"Well, here we are. Please sit down on the sofa and I'll start explaining." Brick said. The girls sat down and Boomer asked them if they would like to drink. After the girls said yes, Boomer and Butch went inside the kitchen to get some drinks and some food. "Well, start explaining Brick." Blossom said. Brick starts explaining of how they reformed, how they found their mom and how they slowly became good guys.   


After finishing, Buttercup was still wondering about one thing. "Why did you faint when I told you we're the Powerpuff girls?" Buttercup asked. Brick blushed and then started to say, "Umm…because…" but was saved when Butch came in with a box of pizza and Boomer carrying a tray with 6 glasses and a pitcher of orange soda. "Hey! What's with the tension?" Boomer asked while placing the tray down. "Why did you faint when I mentioned that we're the Powerpuff girls?" Buttercup asked. Boomer and Butch looked at each other and gulped. Then they looked at Brick. They didn't know how to tell them.   


"If you guys don't tell me, I'll force it out of you." Buttercup threatened. Now the boys were really scared. "Umm…Buttercup…I think you're scaring them." Bubbles said. Buttercup looked at the boys and looked at their really tensed faces. Buttercup calmed down and asked again, "Why did you faint when we told you we're the Powerpuff girls? This isn't a rhetorical question you know. I'm waiting for an answer." "Umm…let's have Butch say it. I don't think he'll die if she pounds him. Just in case." Brick whispered to Boomer. Boomer nodded and whispered this to Butch. "I'm…I mean, WE'RE waiting.' Buttercup said. Butch at this time was already nodding to Boomer. "Well, we fainted because we didn't really know you were the Powerpuff girls. And also because…we…like you." Butch said. Upon hearing this, the girls huddled together.  


======================================================================================  


"Oh boy! This is weird. Do you think they're telling us the truth?" Buttercup said. "I think so. They wouldn't have a hard time telling us that if they didn't. And I think it's sorta cool. Boomer IS cute." Bubbles said. "I think we can trust them too. I also think Brick is sorta cute." Blossom said. "Well, I can't agree more with you guys. I may not be the type, but I do think Butch is real cute." Buttercup said. "Well, that settles it. Let's tell them what we think." Blossom said. "How?" Bubbles asked. "How about we kiss them on the cheek." Buttercup suggested. "Good idea." The other two said. After finishing, the girls walked over to their counterparts and kissed them on the cheek, catching them off guard. The boys blushed and the girls giggled at this. The girls then sat down and continued eating pizza.  


"Are you guys gonna eat or do we have to feed you like little kids?" Buttercup said with a little laughter. The other two simply giggled at the joke. The boys blushed more and started eating. Buttercup was getting a little annoyed at their behavior. "Butch, finish that up fast and maybe we can spar at the park." Buttercup said. After a second Butch finished and stood up. "Let's go Buttercup!" Butch exclaimed. Buttercup stood up and said, "Hey Blossom! Butch and I are gonna go spar at the park. I'll go straight home after we finish". "All right. Just make sure you're home by dinner or dad will ground you." Blossom said. At that, Butch and Buttercup flew out to the park.  


======================================================================================  


"Hey Blossom? What do you think Buttercup is up to?" Bubbles asked. Blossom giggled and said, "Whatever it is, it definitely has something to do with Butch". "Hmm…I didn't think Buttercup could be that kind of girl." Bubbles said. "Well, Buttercup is not all guy. I guess she's always kept that part of her and seeing Butch probably triggered it." Blossom said trying hard not to laugh.  


Brick came out of their room holding a photo album. Blossom and Bubbles asked the boys if they could see pictures of their mom. Boomer thought that it would be cool if they showed the girls pictures of them while out of the country. "Hey girls! What time should you be home?" Brick asked putting the album down on the table. "Well, we have to be home by dinner. That's about 7:00. Why?" Blossom replied. "No reason." Brick said. The guys then showed the girls the pictures while they also did some explaining.  


======================================================================================  


Buttercup and Butch were in the park sparring. Butch and Buttercup were good but Buttercup got a kick to land on Butch's stomach making fly a little bit back. "Butch? You all right?" Buttercup said running to Butch's side. Butch didn't respond and just tried to get up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Buttercup said very much concerned helping Butch stand up. "I'm okay Buttercup. Don't worry yourself too much. After all, I'm the toughest Rowdyruff around. I can survive a kick." Butch said trying to comfort Buttercup. "Are you sure? I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" Buttercup asked again. Butch stood up and held on to Buttercup's hands and gazed into her eyes. "I'm all right. Stop worrying yourself. It's not much of a pretty sight to see you all worried about me. Now smile and cheer up." Butch said with a lot of sincerity in his voice. Buttercup was going to say something when a monster grabbed her. "AHHH!!! HELP ME!!!" Buttercup screamed.  


Butch quickly flew to the monster and started beating it up. But the more Butch beat it up, the more the monster's grip on Buttercup got tighter. Buttercup was having a hard time breathing and was literally going blue. Butch saw this thought of another approach. He then fired laser eye beams at the monster and it got fried. It let go of Buttercup but Buttercup already fainted and was therefore unconscious. Butch was looking all over for Buttercup and saw her falling. He flew to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. He then put Buttercup down gently. He was so scared that she might die but was relieved of that idea when he saw Buttercup breathing. He shook Buttercup gently to wake her up. Buttercup was stirring and so Butch held her up.  


"Wha? What happened?" Buttercup said rubbing her eyes. "Oh! I 'm so glad you're alright Buttercup!" Butch said trying hard not to hug her. She was still having a hard time breathing. "Are you alright?" Butch asked. "Yeah. Just having a hard time breathing." Buttercup answered. "But thanks for saving me back there. That was pretty heroic. And very noble." She added. "Anything for you m' lady" Butch said with a smile. "I think we better get you home. You wouldn't want to get grounded." Butch then said. "Ok." Buttercup said. She was gonna take off but Butch held her back. "Let me carry you. You're still having a hard time breathing. I wouldn't want you to get harmed." Butch said then carried Buttercup to her house.  


======================================================================================  


"Well, Brick, we better go home. It's almost 7:00 and we definitely don't want to be grounded." Blossom said. "Well, can we, maybe, bring you home?" Brick said. "Yeah. Can we?" Boomer asked. "Of course. We'd like that. Wouldn't we Blossom?" Bubbles replied. Blossom simply nodded. "Well, let's go. We don't want you guys to be grounded and mom won't be home until later at 8:00." Brick said. At that, the four flew out to the Utonium house.  


======================================================================================  


Buttercup and Butch arrived at the Utonium household the same time the others arrived. "Well, hello there! What a coincidence seeing you here." Brick said to Butch. "Whatever." Butch said while laughing a little. "Butch. You can put me down now." Buttercup said. "Oops! Sorry!" Butch said blushing. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow at school guys." Bubbles said. "Yeah. See ya!" Boomer said. The guys were gonna take off when the girls told them to wait. "What's up girls?" Brick asked. The girls answered that with a kiss on the cheek. "Good night!" the girls said. "Good night!" The boys said flying away. The girls then walked inside just in time for dinner.  


======================================================================================  


"Good evening girls. How was your trip with the Rowdyruff boys?" John Utonium asked. "It was fun! The guys showed us real cool pictures of them and their mom." Bubbles said. "Well, us counting out Buttercup and Butch." Blossom said in addition to Bubbles. "Oh? Why? Where were you Buttercup?" John asked. "Well, Butch and I sparred at the park then there was a monster and the monster caught me by surprise. It got a hold of me and started strangling me then Butch rescued me from passing out." Buttercup said. "So, do you like these boys?" the professor asked. The girls blushed and nodded their heads. "Well, it's alright to feel that way. It's natural. If you want to go out with them, just tell me. I'll just lay down some rules for you to follow and everything will be alright." The professor said. "Thanks dad! That means we just have to follow the rules and everything will be fine. You won't ground us if we follow." Blossom said. The Utoniums finished and went to their rooms to get ready for bed.  


======================================================================================  


"Well, you seem to have had a great time at school today. Wonder why?" Sally Ryuuko said. "Well mom, the subjects are really cool. The teachers are nice and we have these great girls as guides in school." Brick said. "Yup! I love the subjects and the teachers are not the scary strict type. They're pretty much balanced and the Powerpuffs are really cool to have around." Boomer said. "I guess it's not that bad since I can always spar with Buttercup at school since we have Physical Education everyday. And Buttercup is in all the classes I'm in. I'm not gonna get in trouble with her around." Butch said. "Oooo….it seems to me, you're interested in these girls. Are they the ones you're always telling me about?" Sally asked. "Yup! The one and the same." Boomer said enthusiastically. "I can guess that you really like them if Butch can only talk about this girl." Sally joked. "Yeah Blossom is smart and pretty." Brick said. "And Bubbles is cute and adorable." Boomer said. "Buttercup is toughest and hottest gal I've ever seen." Butch said. "Ok. I get it. Don't daydream and finish your food. I'll let you daydream after finishing." Sally said laughing a little. The Ryuukos finished eating and they too went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

**~The End~**

_[Hope you liked the story. It's not much. I'm probably gonna make some more stories. If I have time and if I get inspired. I'm sorry if the ending is sorta a cliffhanger. I don't know how to end it. I usually end my stories like that. Also, I'm sorry if the story is a little hard to read. I'm used to writing in paragraph forms and I'm just a simple Filipino who is not much acquainted with all the proper ways of paragraphing. Also, sorry if the guys are a little bit out of character. It's just that they changed in the past years. But not much. Thank you though for trying your best to finish the story. Your effort is very much appreciated.]_

[{Optional read!!!}I know not every in the world would want to review this but it would be appreciated if you could. It doesn't take too long. A one-word review will do. I just wanna know if the story stank or if it's alright or if it needs revision or anything. Whatever you say will help me make better stories. My email is [cool_kidz3@yahoo.com][1]. **THANK YOU** in advance.]

   [1]: mailto:mikoden@yahoo.com



End file.
